The garden
by dodger ex
Summary: Edward and his family take Bella to a vampire gathering during the summer. Afterwords they can just sit back and relax for three whole weeks. They'll be hanging out at Edward's "grandfather's" mysterious mansion which likely has a few sercrets. EXB RnR
1. Packing

Bella's POV 

I woke up against Edward's cold chest, as usual. I smiled and turned toward him I kissed him lightly.

"You've been talking in your sleep more than usual Bella. Now that It's summer time there's something I'd like to ask you." He whispered

"What is that? I can tell that I won't be ecstatic about it." I said, sighing. I lay my head on his chest and played with his fingers.

"A few years ago before a met you I would spend three weeks every summer at my the gathering with my 'grandfather.' I'd like to take you there I think it could be fun." He said.

"You mean like three weeks of _more _vampires?You've got to be kidding." I said half-heartedly.

"The gathering is when a whole lot of vampires and some humans who have entered in to our world gather for a big party. My grandfather really isn't my grandfather just a man my father knows very well. After the party we just stay in his mansion for a few weeks." He said reassuringly.

"And if you think that _I _of all people would put you in danger then I am very offended." He said, with his usual chuckle in his voice.

I nodded with a slow sigh.

Later…

I flopped my next pair of jeans into my suitcase. I folded up my shirts and rolled my sock. I could tell there would be danger coming. Anywhere there was possible dancing danger would follow me. Finally finished.

I zipped my overflowing suitcase closed and struggled to pick it up. I floated out of my hands. Edward grabbed it with one hand and carried it like a waiters tray.

He put it back on my floor.

"You're not done Bella. You'll need this." He said. He held a long black gown in front of my. It was black as night and it flowed out in slow waves. It was beautiful. Was never wearing that.

"Nuh-uh. Never. I'll trip on it. I'll disgrace you at this party thing no way. No way.

It's too pretty for me anyway."

"Oh Bella, please. You're so dramatic." He put the gown in my bag.

Once he's had the final word that was the end. He strolled up and held my face and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his back and held them, hoping to hold him there. He chuckled at the attempt.

"Come on. The cars here." He grabbed my hand and we were out.

We were out into the cloudy skies of forks soon to be under the cold moon or worse the cold stares of a vampire clan.


	2. Welcome?

**Just so your not confused there will be no POV just Bella telling the story like always I changed it**

**I don't own twilight**

I fell asleep shortly after we were on the road. Edward said we would be there in two hours the way he drives. We drove in the Volvo everyone else took their own car.

I would be alone with him free to talk about whatever but I had nothing to say.

I awoke on his shoulder. I blinked and opened my eyes, he stroked my hair and kissed my forehead. I sat up and yawned.

"How far?" I asked groggily.

"In a few minutes. Can't you see the mountains?" Edward said. He pointed out the window.

I looked in awe at the mountains in the distance. There was prairie and wood that surrounded us.

"Wes lives out of the way of everything." He said flatly.

"Wes?" I asked with interest.

"Wesley. They one I call grandfather. I don't call him that anymore just Wes." He said with a sigh.

"We're here."

We drove up a perfect cobblestone slope wide enough for three cars.

There were huge wrought iron gates in the middle of the flat ground. Along that was lined with wrought iron fences. The gates opened without warning. The sun was out I loved seeing their skin in the light. There were gardens surrounding a huge fountain that had a pure white angel statue standing on a pedestal. The angel's face by comparison to the Cullens' faces was as plain as me. Everything here so... perfect and beautiful was just another reminder of how I looked next to the Cullens. The front gardens abundant with flowers of every species and colour and the front courtyard it's walls made of plant life stretched farther than an acre.

The mansion was bigger than life. Bigger than anything I've ever seen, and I was only looking at it from the front. It was a vanilla colour with white lining and window frames.

The doors were as tall as two Edwards stacked on each other's shoulders. They were double doors wide as Emmett. They had huge brass knockers shaped like lion's heads.

This was unreal. The rest of the Cullens drove up. I tall thing man about thirty walked out of the mansion his vampire skin shining like diamonds in the sun. His hair reminded me of ravens' feathers, black soft and fine. His smile was warm but deadly, only a vampire could pull that off. He wore a long black cloak matching his suit black with a silk vest coloured a dark purple. His smile grew bigger.

"Carlisle! How long has it been!? I am so joyful that you could make it to this years gathering! It's been three years my dear friend!" Carlisle ran up and the two men shook hands patting each others backs exchanging greetinga and news.

"That man is Wes. Him and Carlisle are closer than brothers." Edward said calmly.

"Oh, and Esme looking so lovely." Wes said giving his strange smile to Esme.

She walked up and hugged him tightly. He lighty kissed her cheek.

"My god! Is that Emmett? I swear your much larger than last time I saw you!" Wes said blissfully.

Edward and I stood politely by the car as Wes greeted everyone.

"Alice and Jasper looking so happy! Its' wonderful to see you!" Wes said enthusiastically.

Rosalie walked up rather shyly. Wes hugged her softly. He kissed her cheek and whispered something to her.

"Before Emmett, Rosalie and Wes had a romantic thing. Things have been awkward ever since." Edward said lightly. He suppressed a chuckle when he saw Rosalie's face.

Edward and I walked over slowly. Edward's sturdy back covered me protectively. I scurried up to walk beside him.

"My god, Edward how long I have waited to see you." Wes said almost as is he was lost in a dream. He hugged Edward as if he were his long lost son.

Wes gasped.

"This must be beautiful Bella. Edwards heart. And such passion in their souls when they stand next to each other." He hugged me tightly. He was so tall and his skin colder than Edwards.

Wes spoke blissfully. "But enough of hellos I should be saying welcomes. Come inside to The House of the Volturi."


End file.
